The Champion Of Olympus
by Setsuna Time
Summary: Chapters 3+4 Updated. Rabina is bestowed with powers and she goes to the past
1. The Prophecy

The Traitor Of The One God  
  
To Olympus Her Faith Shall Go  
  
Gods Shall Share One  
  
The Champion Of Olympus  
  
Daughter of Mortals  
  
The Only Worshipper Of The Greek Gods  
  
Sleep The Gods Shall  
  
Until The Champion Awakens Them  
  
To Open The Minds That Have Closen  
  
To Open The Hearts That Have Closen  
  
To Open The Souls That Have Closen  
  
To Find The Key That Has Been Lost  
  
To Bring Back The Rein Of Olympian Gods  
  
Given Powers Of The Gods, She is:  
  
Power Of Love from Aphrodite  
  
Power of Wisdom from Athena  
  
Power of War from Ares  
  
Power of Healing from Asclepius  
  
Power of Music from Apollo  
  
Power of Mischief from Strife  
  
Power of Death from Celeste  
  
Power of Rebirth from Hades  
  
Power of Illusion from Dionysus  
  
Power of Happiness from Bliss  
  
Power of Discord from Eris  
  
Power of Thunder from Zeus  
  
Power of Childbirth From Hera  
  
Power of Peace from Joxer  
  
Power Of Immortality She Will Recieve From All Gods  
  
And To The Past, She Will Go  
  
To Stop The One God's Destruction Of Olympus  
  
Thus it has been decreed, thus it will be 


	2. Rabina's Decision

Title: The Champion Of Olympus Author: Angel Ser-Desa Rating: NC-17 Pairings: Ares/Joxer, Cupid/Strife, Jett/Eris, Jayce/Apollo, Persephone/Hades...more to come in later chapters Warnings: Lemon, Lime, humor, angst, OC, OOC, etc. Disclaimer: Xena: Warrior Princess and Hercules: The Legendary Journeys belongs to Renaissance, Sci-Fi, Oxygen, and whoever else owns them. Dedicated To: My best friend, Katie, for getting me hooked on A/J, C/S. Also to her for getting me bored enough to think of this. Thanks Katie! Summary: A mortal girl in the future goes to the past...to save Olympus from the One God. Notes: I am not denouncing Christianity, God, or anything having to do with religion. Despite the fact I am not Christian myself, I do believe people have the right to worship what God or gods they want. Please keep in mind that I am not denouncing any religion in my fic, and I apologize in advance should I offend anyone whom is reading this fic.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The figure stands at her bus stop, CD player on blasting Backstreet Boys at full blast. Her highlighted brown hair flows in the wind and her hands are in the pockets of her jacket. Black jeans, a black backless shirt, and mid- calf high boots cover her and shelter her body from the wind. A purple bookbag is on her back. Blue eyes blink as her bus arrive and she walks up to the bus, never noticing three women watching her, spinning thread.  
  
"The Champion Has Started To Betray." says Clotho.  
  
"Her Faith Is Shifting." remarks Atropos.  
  
"Watch Over Her We Must." says Lachesis. "The One God Will Try To Keep Her Faith."  
  
"Should She Not Switch, Olympus Is Doomed." says Atropos as the bus drives off, the girl contemplating her worth in the universe.  
  
"Send Cerberus We Must." says Clotho. "To Protect The Champion He Will."  
  
A Snap of their fingers, and Hades' loyal hound, Cerberus appears.  
  
"Cerberus A Job You Are Given." says Clotho.  
  
"To Protect The Champion You Must." says Atropos.  
  
"Or Doom Falls Olympus." says Lachesis. Cerberus nods and races off toward's Artkele High School.  
  
Meanwhile, at the school, the girl is sitting in her first hour class, waiting for the bell to ring. Her teacher enters and smiles sadly at the girl. She has no friends at all and is as shy as a deer. It is as if God has forsaken her and doesn't care if she lives or dies.  
  
No one sees the huge three headed dog, Cerberus, appearing, invisible, behind her desk. She sits at the back, to be unnoticed. Cerberus lays down on the floor next to her as she continues to read her book 'Once Upon A Castle' which is four novellas in one.  
  
The bell then rings, startling Cerberus but the girl just continues reading, ignoring the hatred coming from fellow students faces.  
  
"So, Rabies, you've braved school." sneers a student. Cerberus growls and the student immediately walks away, without knowing why. The girl just sighs. The bell rings again and the girl continues reading, and the teacher lets her, knowing she can repeat everything that she'll hear while reading.  
  
"Now, today, we will learn about the Greek Gods." says the teacher. Both Cerberus and the girl look interested, even though no one knows about Cerberus. The teacher sees the hope in the girl's face and smiles to herself. Maybe she'll be interested in the Greek Gods.  
  
"Rabina, do you know who the Greek Gods are?" asks the teacher. The girl softly nods.  
  
"There is Zeus, God of Thunder and King of Gods. Hera, Goddess of Marriage and Childbirth and Queen of the Gods. Ares, God of War and Zeus' Heir. Eris, Goddess of Discord and Ares' twin. Asclepius, Goddess of Healing and son of Apollo. Apollo, God of the Sun, Music, and Intelligence. Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon. Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. Dionysus, God of Wine and Vampires. Demeter, Goddess of Growth. Persephone, Goddess of the Underworld. Cupid, God of Love. Hephaestus, God of Smithcraft and Cyclops. Hermes, God of Thieves and Messenger of the Gods. Athena, Goddess of War and Wisdom. Poseidon, God of the Sea. Hades, God of the Underworld." says Rabina softly, yet everyone hears her.  
  
"Then there are the Fates. Clotho, who spins the Thread of Life. Lachesis, whom places the Thread on a distaff and hands it to Atropos, whom cuts it with her scissors. There is Nemesis, Goddess of Vengence, and the Muses. Calliope, Muse of Eloquence and Epic Poetry. Clio, Muse Of History. Erato, Muse of Lyric Poetry. Euterpe, Muse of Music. Melpomene, Muse of Tradegy. Polymnia, Muse of Rhetoric and the Art of Writing. Terpsichore, Muse Of The Dance. Thalia, Muse of Comedy and Urania, Muse of Astronomy."  
  
"Right." says the teacher smiling.  
  
"Um, there are also the Furies." says Rabina tentively.  
  
"Correct. Now, you have an assignment. You are to research a Greek God or Goddess and be prepared to give an oral report on that god or goddess. You must have at least one picture of your god, hand drawn, off the internet, I don't care. The report must be at least two pages long, no more than five. It is due Friday at the end of class." says the teacher. "Rabina, as you seem the most knowledgeable about the Greek Gods, you may choose first."  
  
"Ares, God of War." says Rabina, still softly. The teacher nods and writes it down on the board.  
  
"Give her a Muse, let one of us do Ares." calls a boy growling.  
  
"Why should I?" wonders the teacher. "When she does her homework and you don't?"  
  
Up on Olympus, Clotho, Atropos, and Lachesis are watching over the sleeping Gods. Ares and Joxer are asleep in the Temple Of War, with Eris and Jett also sleeping there. Cupid, Strife, and Bliss are sleeping in the Temple of Love, along with Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Athena is sleeping in the Temple of Wisdom. Hera and Zeus are asleep in their temple, while Apollo, Jayce, Hermes, Asclepius, and the Muses sleep in their temple. Hades, Celeste, and Persephone are asleep in the Temple of Asphodel, while Poseidan is asleep in the Temple of Sea. Demeter is asleep in the Temple of Growth, and Dionysus is asleep in his Temple with his lover, Autolycus.  
  
"The Champion Must Hurry, or Olympus Will Fall. The One God Will Find Olympus And Destroy It." says Clotho.  
  
"Her Loyalty is Wavering As We Speak, Sisters Dear." says Atropos.  
  
"Let's Hope Her Faith Changes In Time." says Lachesis looking towards the heavens.  
  
It is the end of the day in America. Rabina is at her house and yelps as a fist flies for her face. Years of training to dodge her father's fist causes her to duck and move. She can almost taste the alcohol in the air, meaning her father is drunk again.  
  
"Brat!" snarls her father. Rabina dodges again and he goes sprawling onto the couch, and immediately falls unconsious. Sighing, Rabina silently prays to God, asking what she did to deserve this, before making her father comfortable on the couch and covering him in a blanket she crocheted. When he's sober, he's a kind and loving father, but ever since the divorce, he has been falling more and more into alcohol.  
  
Rabina then walks into her room, and breathes deeply in the clean, fresh air. Her bedroom window is always open so that the smell of alcohol that wafts in from the living room circulates outside. Not to mention she sprays her bedroom for Febreze at least once a week, if not twice a week.  
  
Sighing, Rabina places her bookbag down infront of her bed and flops down on it, looking at her ceiling. Her door is shut and locked, and her father won't dare break it open, because then he'll have to call maintence and explain how it got broken as they fix it.  
  
Smiling to herself, Rabina ends up falling asleep, with Cerberus lying on the floor next to her bed.  
  
Two hours later, Rabina shoots up, her heart racing. She just had the weirdest dream. The Gods of Olympus under attack by God himself. If what she saw was right, all the Gods but the Fates and Gaea fell into a deep sleep an can only be awakened by her.  
  
"What a weird dream...though Ares was cute." muses Rabina smirking. "Ah! 'Bina! Get your head out of the clouds. God has forsaken you and can't be bothered to protect you!"  
  
"What are you talking about brat?" snarls her father through her door. Rabina yelps and dives for her closet, whimpering softly. Her whimpering awakes Cerberus, who growls at the door. Rabina hears her father immediately walk away.  
  
"I give up. I honestly do. If God cared for me, why would he put me with a father who drinks his life away and who is barely sober or even sane. My Faith In God is now gone." says Rabina softly. "Hear me God. I do not believe in you anymore. My Faith is to the Greek Gods, and shall stay there."  
  
A huge thundercrack is heard and Rabina yelps as she sees three archangels appear, each one holding a sword.  
  
"Then, you must die." says the first. "You cannot bring down the Reign of God on Earth without dire consequences and you will not."  
  
"Believe all you want in the Greek Gods, but you will be dead before they get here." says the second. The third nods his agreement. What they don't know is that the second Rabina said her faith was with the Greek Gods, Cerberus got power in the mortal realm, and appears growling.  
  
"Hades' Dog, Cerberus." snarls the first archangel. "The Fates have already been here then!"  
  
"Fear not." says the second. "We can take them both."  
  
'My lord Zeus, my lady Hera, please help!' prays Rabina as the archangels bring down their swords on Cerberus and Rabina.  
  
~*End!*~  
  
So how much did it suck? Honestly? Reviews would be greatly appreciated and I remind you, I am not denouncing any religion in this. I am...twisting the idea of God and Angels to fit the fic. I swear on my deity, that I am not denoucing God or the Idea of Him. 


	3. The Powers Of The Gods

The Awakening Of The Gods  
  
'My lord Zeus, my lady Hera, please help!' prays Rabina as the archangels bring down their swords on Cerberus and Rabina.  
  
Up on Olympus, Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos smile in relief as the King and Queen of the Gods, Zeus and Hera, awaken and disappear.  
  
"The Champion Has Awoken The King And Queen." says Clotho.  
  
"The Other Gods Shall Awaken." says Atropos.  
  
"Olympus Shall Rise." says Lachesis.  
  
In Rabina's bedroom, Hera and Zeus appear, fireballs in their hands. They may be weak from not using their powers in so long, but they can still hurt the archangels.  
  
"Retreat!" says the third archangel and all three disappear. Cerberus whines and Zeus smiles as he disperses his fireball. Hera does the same and turns to Rabina, who's blue eyes have widened in shock.  
  
"You're real." gasps Rabina, shock in her voice.  
  
"Yes, we are Rabina." says Hera kindly. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Lady Hera, Queen of the Gods and Goddess of Childbirth and Marriage." says Rabina. She turns to Zeus. "And you are Lord Zeus, King of the Gods and King of Thunder and Rain. You also punish liers, thieves, cheats."  
  
"Let's go to Olympus." says Zeus. "We can better explain there."  
  
"Get what you need child. You may not be returning." says Hera. Rabina nods, taking it all rather well, as she grabs her stuffed panda bear, and a couple books.  
  
"I'm ready." says Rabina. Hera nods and she, Zeus, Cerberus, and Rabina disappear. They reappear on Olympus, infront of the Fates.  
  
"Lo And Behold The Reign Of Hera And Zeus Lives Again." says Clotho, Atropos, and Lachesis as one.  
  
"Clotho, Atropos, Lachesis." says Hera. Cerberus whines and Clotho laughs before teleporting Cerberus to Hades and Persephone.  
  
"Do You Know Why You Are Here, Young Champion?" asks Atropos.  
  
"Um. No." says Rabina. "I ask that you tell me now or I might not believe it in the morning."  
  
"Before the One God came into being, Greece, and other countries were ruled by Pantheons. As the Way came into being, Clotho, Atropos, and Lachesis revealed a prophecy." says Zeus.  
  
"The Traitor Of The One God." says Clotho.  
  
"To Olympus Her Faith Shall Go." says Atropos.  
  
"Gods Shall Share One." says Lachesis.  
  
"The Champion Of Olympus." says Clotho.  
  
"Daughter of Mortals." says Atropos.  
  
"The Only Worshipper Of The Greek Gods." says Lachesis.  
  
"Sleep The Gods Shall." says Clotho.  
  
"Until The Champion Awakens Them." says Atropos.  
  
"To Open The Minds That Have Closen." says Lachesis.  
  
"To Open The Hearts That Have Closen." says Clotho.  
  
"To Open The Souls That Have Closen." says Atropos.  
  
"To Find The Key That Has Been Lost." says Lachesis.  
  
"To Bring Back The Rein Of Olympian Gods." says Clotho.  
  
"Given Powers Of The Gods, She is:." says Atropos.  
  
"Power Of Love from Aphrodite." says Lachesis.  
  
"Power of Wisdom from Athena." says Clotho.  
  
"Power of War from Ares." says Atropos.  
  
"Power of Healing from Asclepius." says Lachesis.  
  
"Power of Music from Apollo." says Clotho.  
  
"Power of Mischief from Strife." says Atropos.  
  
"Power of Death from Celeste." says Lachesis.  
  
"Power of Rebirth from Hades." says Clotho.  
  
"Power of Illusion from Dionysus." says Atropos.  
  
"Power of Happiness from Bliss." says Lachesis.  
  
"Power of Discord from Eris." says Clotho.  
  
"Power of Thunder from Zeus." says Atropos.  
  
"Power of Childbirth From Hera." says Lachesis.  
  
"Power of Peace from Joxer." says Clotho.  
  
"Power Of Immortality She Will Recieve From All Gods." says Atropos.  
  
"And To The Past, She Will Go." says Lachesis.  
  
"To Stop The One God's Destruction Of Olympus." says Clotho.  
  
"Thus it has been decreed, thus it will be." concludes the Fates.  
  
"You are the Traitor Of the One God, the Champion Of Olympus." says Hera gently.  
  
"Me? Why me?" asks Rabina, still taking this rather well. "I'm a nobody."  
  
"You remind me so much of Joxer." says Hera smiling. "Unknowing of how important you are in people's lives."  
  
"While I would gladly chat with you, Rabina. You must awaken the other gods and recieve their gifts. To the past you must go, and stop the One God from destroying Olympus, for good." says Zeus. "You can refuse, it's your choice."  
  
"And what? Go back to a home that hates me, to a school that barely tolerates me? I'd rather take my chances with you." says Rabina. "And then tomorrow, i'll faint from shock."  
  
"To awaken the gods, call them to you. Pray for them." says Hera. Rabina nods and kneels on the ground, her hands in her lap and her eyes closed, head bowed.  
  
'I give faithfully, my prayers. To Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. Ares, God of War. Asclepius, God of Healing. Apollo, God of Sun, Bards, and Intelligence. Strife. God of Mischief. Celeste, Goddess of Death. Hades, Lord of Asphodel. Dionysus, God of Bacchai and Wine. Bliss, God of Happiness. Eris, Goddess of Discord. Joxer, God of Peace. Cupid, God of Love. Hephaestus, God of the Forge. Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. To Hermes, God of Thieves and Messengers of the Gods. To the Muses, to Jett, God of Assassins. To Jayce, God of Dance. To Demeter, Goddess of Growth. To Persephone, Goddess of the Underworld, and to Poseidan, God of the Sea. Awaken and Come to me, the Champion Of Olympus!' prays Rabina.  
  
A huge burst of light, and all the Gods assemble, awake, confused, and happy.  
  
"Welcome back, Gods of Olympus." intones the Fates. "The Champion Has Been Found. Bestow her your Gifts."  
  
"Thank you Rabina. I, Hera, Goddess of Childbirth and Marriage, bestow upon you the Power of Childbirth, to aid women I cannot." says Hera. Rabina glows.  
  
"I add my thanks. I, Zeus, God of Thunder, bestow upon you the Power of Thunder, to strike down evil when I cannot." says Zeus. Rabina glows again.  
  
"I, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, bestow upon you the Power of Love, to help with couples when I cannot." says Aphrodite smiling. Rabina glows.  
  
"I, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, bestow upon you the Power of Wisdom, to plan and save Olympus." says Athena. Rabina glows.  
  
"I, Ares, God of War, bestow upon you the Power of War, to protect Olympus when I cannot." says Ares. Rabina glows.  
  
"I, Asclepius, God of Healing, bestow upon you the Power of Healing, to save the ones you love." says Asclepius. Rabina glows.  
  
"I, Apollo, God of Sun, Music, and Bards, bestow upon you the Power of Music, to stay sane in times of war." says Apollo. Rabina glows.  
  
"I, Strife, God of Mischief, bestow upon you the Power of Mischief, to keep Olympus on their toes." says Strife. Rabina laughs as she glows.  
  
"I, Celeste, Goddess of Death, bestow upon you the Power of Death, to swiftly kill your enemies." says Celeste. Rabina glows.  
  
"I, Hades, God of Death and Rebirth, bestow upon you the Power of Rebirth, to bring back those vital to Olympus and you." says Hades. Rabina glows.  
  
"I, Dionysus, God of Wine and Bacchai, bestow upon you the Power of Illusion, to fool your enemies." says Dionysus. Rabina glows.  
  
"I, Bliss, God of Happiness, bestow upon you the Power of Happiness, to cheer up sad people." says a grown up Bliss. Rabina glows.  
  
"I Eris, Goddess of Discord, bestow upon you the Power of Discord, to wreak havoc on your enemies." says Eris smirking. Rabina glows.  
  
"I Joxer, God of Peace, bestow upon you the Power of Peace, to save villages whom become war-torn." says Joxer. Rabina glows.  
  
"I Artemis, Goddess of Hunt, bestow upon you the Power of Swiftness, to quickly kill your enemies without godly powers." says Artemis. Rabina glows.  
  
"And I, Poseidan, God of the Sea, bestow upon you the Power of Speech, to talk to anyone or any animal without trouble." says Poseidan. Rabina glows.  
  
"We, Hera and Zeus, bestow immortality upon Rabina, to protect her should she become fatally injured." says Hera and Zeus as one. Rabina glows again.  
  
"I thank you, my Gods." says Rabina, gently glowing a whitish silver. "I hope I make you proud."  
  
"We, The Fates, Call Upon Kronos. Open The Door Of Time And Send The Champion To Greece Before The Way Destroys Olympus!" yells Clotho, Atropos, and Lachesis. Rabina disappears in a burst of light.  
  
"Let's hope she wins." says Apollo softly. "Let's hope she wins."  
  
"She will." says Jayce. "She will."  
  
~End~  
  
Well? Better? Worse? Feedback is appreicated please. Greatly Appreicated. 


	4. The Return Of War And Love

The Return Of War And Love  
  
~AN-Last time I saw Xena, it was the episode after she gave birth to Eve, and I've missed episodes before that too. Most of what I know, I got from fics. I apologize in advance if I completely mess up things that happen in episodes. I'm trying to get ALL the seasons, but with no money...it's kinda hard. I apologize in advance if I mess up episodes or things that happen after Eve is born.~  
  
~*To Blue-Kiss, Joslyn, and Kitten. Thanks for you reviews. To Blue-Kiss, yes Rabina gets with someone, a god. Don't know which yet. To Joslyn, my deities are the Greek Gods. I'm a wiccan. Hope all three of you enjoy this chapter, and if I miss anyone, then you didn't review when I posted this chapter. Sorry.~  
  
Rabina yelps as she lands on grassy land behind some peasants. They see her and help her up.  
  
"Thanks." says Rabina rubbing her head.  
  
"It's okay. Who are you?" asks a female. "Are you a god?"  
  
"No. I'm an immortal." says Rabina. "Under the protection of Hera and Zeus."  
  
"Under the King and Queen of the Gods? You must be important then." says a male. "They've never shared an immortal."  
  
"Yeah, well, i'm special." says Rabina. "Now, what's going on over there?"  
  
She points to the five people, three males, two females. She immediately knows them all. Ares, God of War. Then Hercules, Joxer, Gabrielle, and Xena. She can sense that Joxer is not a god or immortal yet, so she must have landed before Joxer changed.  
  
"Xena wants to kill Lord Ares." says a male warlord. "She has the power to kill Gods now."  
  
"I know." says Rabina. "Are there any gods who died yet?"  
  
"She has killed Bliss, God of Happiness. Cupid, God of Love, and Strife, God of Mischief. She has also killed Eris, Goddess of Discord and Hephaestus, God of the Forge." pipes up a child.  
  
"It is a sad day for the Houses of War and Love. Only Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, and Ares, God of War, survived Xena's bloodthirsty Chakram." says a second female, sadly.  
  
"Did you worship Love and War?" asks Rabina.  
  
"Freely, and with their permission." says a second male as the yells from Xena and Ares reach them.  
  
"GODS DO NOT KILL NEEDLESSLY!!" roars Ares.  
  
"GODS ARE A PLAGUE UPON THE EARTH!!" yells Xena.  
  
"WE ARE NOT!!" yells Aphrodite before she appears. She doesn't look like she normally does. Dried tear tracks are on her face, she is not wearing makeup, and she is dressed only in a shapeless gown that seems to repel her beauty. Her usually bouncy shiny blonde hair is dull and lifeless. It's as if she has lost reason to live, but since she's a god, she won't live.  
  
"By Hera..." gasps the village in shock. Their goddess looks like a normal mortal. Immediately they all start praying to her, and she turns to them, smiling through her tears.  
  
'Thank you, but this is something prayers can not help with.' says Aphrodite in their heads. Rabina frowns.  
  
'How long till shock settles in? Or because i'm immortal, will it never sit in. Tartarus, if this goes on, i'll be so used to this stuff, i'll be surprised if I am shocked.' thinks Rabina as she kneels on the ground, ignoring the dirt as it clings to her jeans. No one has said anything about her clothes...yet.  
  
Rabina then places her hands on the ground, and her eyes widen, becoming huge pools of blue. Sea blue, cobalt blue, all the colors of blue in the world are in her eyes.  
  
Down in Tartarus, Strife, Cupid, Bliss, Eris, and Hephaestus are sitting in Hades' palace. Luckily, they are the only godly casualities so far. So Far. It won't be long till the others start joining them.  
  
"Want Granpa! Want Granma!" cries Bliss as Cupid tries to calm him down. None of the five notice each other slowly disappearing.  
  
"What the?!" says Thanatos running in with Celeste, Hades, and Persephone.  
  
"Who is bringing them back?" cries Persephone.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asks Eris coldly.  
  
"You're being brought back to life. But by who?" wonders Hades. "I'm the only one with the power of rebirth."  
  
"See ya." says Strife before all five disappear.  
  
Up on the surface, Rabina blinks and stands, her eyes normal. She doesn't know what in the world she just did, but she knows that the Houses of Love and War will be complete again. Soon.  
  
"Erica!!" cries a female as a ten year old girl runs out to Ares and Aphrodite, she stops in front of them, glaring at Xena, Gabrielle, and Hercules. Joxer hasn't really done anything.  
  
"Leave them alone!" says Erica stubbornly. "No hurt Res and Dite!"  
  
"Get out of the way." says Xena. "They aren't Gods."  
  
"No!" says Erica stamping her foot, acting like all the world as Hera when she's on one of her temper tantrums. "You leave Res and Dite alone!"  
  
"Yeah!" says a ten year old boy running out to join Erica. Soon, all the village Children are between The Gods and the Mortals. Well, two mortals and two demi-gods.  
  
"No hurt Res!"  
  
"Go way! Dite no hurt you!"  
  
"We no want you here!"  
  
"No hurt Dite!"  
  
"Xena..." says Gabrielle softly. Xena nods and pulls her Chakram off her belt. She gets ready to fling it. Ares and Aphrodite are in shock. Children are protecting them from Xena, God Killer. Xena then flings her Chakram.  
  
"NO!!!!!" yells Rabina. The Godly Powers bestowed upon her explode out, and stop the Chakram a mere centimeter from a child's neck. It's so close, that if the child moves her head towards the Chakram, the Child dies.  
  
Ares then whisks the child away from the Chakram as Cupid, Strife, Bliss, Hephaestus, and Eris appear.  
  
"We're back!" crows Strife startling everyone but Rabina.  
  
"But how?" asks Cupid as Bliss flies into Aphrodite.  
  
"Granma!!" says Bliss happily. Aphrodite looks at Bliss before hugging him, tears flowing freely.  
  
"Yo Unc." says Strife as Aphrodite hands Bliss to Ares before running and hugging Cupid and Hephaestus, crying.  
  
"You're back." says Gabrielle, stupified.  
  
"Yeah, blondie." snarls Eris. "Someone brought us back."  
  
"Uh, why is Harpy's chakram just floating there?" asks Strife.  
  
"Don't know." says Ares.  
  
"Uh, it was me." says Rabina walking up. "Um, I also think I brought you all back."  
  
"Who are you?" asks Hephaestus. Rabina clucks her tongue in sympathy before gently touching Hephaestus' forehead. Everyone, from the villagers to the Gods, watches in shock as Hephaestus' scars disappear, and his limp also disappears as his body rearranges itself to what it was suppose to be before Zeus threw him off Olympus.  
  
"There. You're better now." says Rabina. "Now," she turns to Xena, Gabrielle, and Hercules, murder in her eyes. "So, you feel strong? You don't give a damn who gets in the way, do you? You'd kill Children to kill Lord Ares and Lady Aphrodite wouldn't you? I knew there had to be a bigger reason for me to go against God, and now I know. It's because he'd do anything to keep his power centre, wouldn't he? Even employing the Daughter of Zeus, the Daughter of Apollo, and the Son of Zeus."  
  
"What?" asks Strife, Cupid, Eris, Ares, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus.  
  
"Xena is not your daughter, Lord Ares. She is Zeus'. Blonde Harpy here is the daughter of Lord Apollo, and we all know who Dumbass' father is." says Rabina jerking her thumb towards Hercules. Hercules snarls and goes to grab Rabina but she just glares at him, and he stops.  
  
"You're a god!" snarls Hercules.  
  
"No..i'm a immortal. Though...Hera and Zeus kept calling me the Champion Of Olympus." says Rabina, smirking as Hercules pales. Strife whoops and the other gods just look at Rabina.  
  
"Then Olympus can be saved." says Aphrodite before smiling. "We have a chance against the One God."  
  
"Let's go to Olympus." says Eris. "Besides, I wonder what the Gods'll think when we return."  
  
"Who knows. Let's go. Hold on." says Ares before teleporting Xena, Gabrielle, and Hercules to Rome. "That should give us at least a couple months."  
  
Cupid, Strife, Eris, Bliss, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite disappear. Ares grabs Rabina and disappears, after placing a shield around the village and healing those who were injured.  
  
~End~  
  
Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. I'll try and update once a week. Try being the operative word. Hope you all enjoy it and reviews will be helpful! 


End file.
